Lord Death's Decission: Hey, is something in that closet?
by cosplaywrite
Summary: Aries and Stein visit Lord Death who decides what todo about Aries; arrival in Death City. Mean while Soul and Maka pick up where they left off last night.


**Lord Death's Decision: Hey, is something in the closet?**

Aries has stayed the night with Maka and Soul, he also encountered Black Star. Needless to say Black Stars ego led to a fight between the two of this event had a positive outcome as it led Soul to realize he wants kids. He and Maka were off to a romantic start last night, but Aries interrupted the pair.

The next morning Maka walked into the room Aries was staying in. When she walked in the child was already sitting up on the bed.

Maka-Oh, you're already up?

Aries-Yeah, I woke up around 2

Maka-Why? A kid shouldn't be up that early.

Aries-I couldn't help it. I kept hearing thoughts from that guy.

Maka-What guy?

Aries-The jerk with the spiky hair from yesterday.

Maka-(oh no, who knows what he heard.)

Aries- I also heard that lady that was with him

Maka-oh,Tsubaki

Aries-Yeah,she kept thinking "harder" and "Faster". Then something about how she was almost there.

Maka's face turned bright red.

Aries-Then the guy said he was coming.

Maka-Hey don't worry about it. It's their business.

Aries-Ok, I just wanted to know where they were running so late at night.

Maka-(whew, I thought would be akward.) Come on lets get some breakfast then head to the academy.

Aries-Ok, can we have pancakes.

Soul peaked his head around the corner.

Soul-Yeah, pancakes sound cool.

Maka- alright then.

The trio fixed and ate their breakfast then headed to the academy. There Maka went to her class to begin her lesson leaving Soul and Aries waiting outside Lord Deaths room. Soon Stien walked up.

Stien-Hello Aries, Soul

Aries-Hey, professor Stein.

Stein-Soul go catch up with Maka I will wait with Aries.

Soul-Cool, later kid.

Aries waved goodbye as Soul walked in the same direction Maka had, Soul had a little plan of his own.

Stien sat beside Aries .

Stein- So Aries did you enjoy your stay with Maka and Soul?

Aries grinned and began to ramble on about all that happened, Stein pretened to listen as he thought to himself.

Stein-(This child is so happy and full of life, and has no inhibition, so I wonder what Medusa has told him.) then Stein remembered( Crap this kid can read minds!)

He looked down at Aries who was still rambling about his fight with Black Star.

Stein-(I guess he can't read minds while he is talking.)

He sat a stared at the child until his curiosity took hold.

Stein-Hey Aries

The child became silent and looked up at Stein.

Stien-Did your mother ever tell you anything about your father?

Aries-Kinda, she didn't talk too much about him.

Stein-Well what did she say.

Aries-She said that when the Kishin was revived she and another scientist did an experiment and that's how I was born. She also said that he lived in Death City and was a meister.

Stein became silent and looked down at his knees.

Stein-Aries, I have to tell you something.

Stein explained to the boy that he was his father. He told him all about the day the Kishin revived, leaving out what he and medusa did under Death City. Aries was silent for a while then spoke.

Aries-So you're my dad.

Stein-Im afraid so

Aries jumped up with delight.

Aries-yeah! That means I won!

Stein-Huh?!

Aries-That talking cat that told me where you lived, she and I made a bet that you were my dad. I already knew cause Aunt Erica told me all about you.

Stein sighed and then the door to the Death room opened and Spirit walked out.

Spirit-Lord Death is ready to see you.

He went back inside and Stein and Aries followed.

When they walked inside Lord Death greeted them.

Lord Death-Waz up, Waz up, Hiya.

Aries giggled.

Aries(He looks silly, but he seems nice.)

Stein-Good morning Lord Death.

Lord Death-Yes good morning Stein, How may I help you.

Stein-Well you see sir it's a bit of a long story.

For the second time Stein told his side of the day the kishin revived.

Lord Death-I see

He looked down at Aries who was grinning back up at Lord Deaths silly mask.

Lord Death-So this child is your son then?

Stein-Yes, I brought him to get your opinion on how to handle this situation.

Lord death paused for a long while then happily said.

Lord Death- We will make him a student her at the academy.

Aries-Yeah! That's what I was hoping he'd say.

Stein-Sir, are you sure. The child is half witch, it could be dangerous to teach him some of the DWMA's secrets.

Lord Death- Why, lets just give him a shot and see what happens. Now off you go you are his guardian and must register him for his classes.

He shoved the pair out and shut the door.

Lord Death-So the child of the mad scientist Stein and the witch Medusa is now a student at the DWMA, how exciting.

Spirit-Yeah, but whats he gonna do for a weapon, no one is gonna want to work with a half-witch, and where will he live. Steins a smart guy, but he cant handle being a parent.

Lord Death- Oh you worry to much. We will work out the details later, for now lets just enjoy our new edition.

While Stein registered Aries Soul was busy with his own little plan.

Soul walked into Makas class room

Soul-Hey Maka.

He had interrupted her lecture.

Maka-What is it Soul. Can't you see im teaching.

Soul-Sorry, but Tsubaki needs you.

Maka-Oh ok, will you watch my class?

Soul-She needs both of us so Black Star will.

Maka cringed

Maka-Cant someone else do it.

Black Star-Whats the matter Maka afraid a star like me will steal your stage.

Maka-Ug..Whatever lets just go.

The pair went down the hall.

Soul-One sec help me get something in the closet real quick.

Maka-Ok, but hurry.

The two enter the closet and Soul closed the door.

Maka-Ok, so what do you need.

Soul-You.

He reached out and grabbed her waist, pulled her close and kissed her. At first she fought it, but soon gave in to Souls warm grip, and wrapped her arms around him as he had done to her. Soul left her lips and began to kiss her neck.

Maka-Soul, wh…what are..ug, doing?

Soul-I just wanted you to myself for a while.

He explored her body with his hands they abandoned her waist and moved to her thighs and chest.

Maka-Soul were at the school, oh.. and I..I have a class.

Soul- I don't care, right now all that matters to me is you.

He held her tighter and began to tug at the sleeves of her sweater.

Maka-Yeah, uh.. but..what if..what..

His hand on her thigh had gone up her skirt and rubbed her underwear, she began to quiver with ecstasy. He pulled on her sweater loosening the buttons.

Maka-Oh , fuck it!

He tore the sweater off and buried his face in her breasts. His teeth unfastened buttons until her red satin bra was revealed. Her hand lowered and made its way into Souls tight pants, rubbing his cock through the cloth of his boxers. He kissed and massaged with his lips while his hands undid her hooks. She tugged and tugged at the pants that separated her from Souls throbbing dick, finally finding the button and all but ripping it off. As her bra fell with Souls pants Maka pushed her lover to the wall and leapt to her knees. Souls cock was peaking from the rim of his boxers as Maka knelt down. She licked its head as she began to pull them down releasing Souls throbbing mass. She took his rod in her hand and continued to massage it with her tongue.

Soul-Damn Maka, You're way too good at that.

She looked up at him and smiled.

Maka- Shut up.

Soul looked down confused

Maka-I'm just getting started.

Her mouth wrapped its self around Souls solid mass pulling it in and out, each entry it was meet by Maka's forceful tongue. Soul felt each movement and fought to stay standing as pure lust filled his body. Maka had still not given him her best though, she relaxed and slid his hardened staff down her throat, chocking at first but quickly adapting to the foreign mass which now occupied her throat.

Soul- Fuck, Maka you're amazing

She tried to smile at first but something blocked it. Soul fucked throat, but could only stand it for so long, as he tried to pull out of her mouth she grabbed his ass and held him in and he flooded her with his warm cream. Soul removed his cock as cum dripped from Maka's lips, she swallowed the massive load then spoke.

Maka-Damn Soul, I almost drowned.

Soul-Lay down.

She looked up to see soul had undone his shirt and was gazing at her with eyes that burned of lustful fire, he wasn't finished. She laid down on top of her sweater as Soul knelt down and kissed her thighs. He rubbed her soaked panties and began to lick her warm pussy through them. She shook with flooding ecstasy as she tugged at the underwear that blocked Souls wondering tongue.

Soul-Let me

He pulled them off the slowly licked Makas lips, they quivered as he did. He licked her so gently yet with such broad and power filled motions that she couldn't contain herself and came (not once, but twice) leaving puddles on the floor.

Maka-Soul that's enough,uh..come on fuck me, uh… please.

Soul rose to his knees and rubbed his once again hard cock against her shaking, soaked pussy. Rubbing its outside without so much as a single insertion, Maka couldn't take it any longer.

Maka-Damn you Soul, quit teasing me, oh.. it..not..uh..fair

Soul-You're right

He thrust his mass into her first he slowly pulled in and out as though this was just simple sex, but it didn't last for long. He lifted Maka and put her back to the wall his throbbing cock never leaving her. He moved her up and down the staff she had begged for as she cried out in ecstasy.

Maka-Soul, oh!.. I'm cumming again..uh..

Soul-Yeah I am to too.

Maka soaked Souls cock as he flooded her pussy, as he pulled out of her more puddles covered the floor. They each gazed into the eyes of one another before her returned her to the ground. As they reached for their clothes the closet door opened.

Stein-Uh…Soul, Maka?

Maka-PROFESSOR STEIN?!

Soul-(oh crap)

Stein-Aries said he heard strange thoughts from in here so I decided to check it out.

Aries came around from the door as Maka and Soul had put on the last of their clothing.

Aries-Watcha doin?


End file.
